Cursed
by Silver Ivy
Summary: YYHINU crossover:When Jin from team Masho, is sent back to the past by a god, meets Kagome, and finds out he is part of an ancient prophesy. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

Cursed  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any Inu-yasha or Yu Yu Hakusho characters I wish I did.  
  
With Jin, from team Rikkuyukai

The Dark tournament had just ended and now, thankful that he was still alive Jin was wandering around a festival, while mingling around with the humans until he found a fortune teller and sensed a strange aura coming form the tent.  
  
Curious as he was, he walked straight into the tent to find the source of this energy, discovering a withered old hag hunched over a crystal ball.  
  
"Hey lassie, what is an old person like you doing here in the dumps of human land" Jin said jokingly, but was shocked when the withered old hag transformed into a beautiful mortal girl of about the age of 20.  
  
"You Jin, despise humans for tainting the world that you believe should have belonged to the shinobi, no matter how wrong you actually are, you won't listen to anyone who tells you differently." The woman said.  
  
"Since you believe in this theory of yours, I will send you back 500 years to when the land was still controlled by demons, and human, like myself, lived in fear of them. Of course the change is permanent, and can't be reversed."  
  
"Weehee hoho, all right wee one, I shall go to the past to see if I like this demon controlled world better, than the land of the human stench."  
  
And with that, he was instantly transported to the past.  
  
The fortune teller then dropped her guise as a young woman into one of the gods of Japan, a Kami, "Now with him in the past, maybe the prophecy will finally come to pass."  
  
With Kagome  
  
"Bye mom, I am going back to the feudal era!" Kagome yelled as she made her way to the well house.  
  
"Bye sweetie, and do be careful, I don't want you being ripped up by some rampant demon, and Inu-yasha will have to come here to tell me of your death."  
  
"I promise mom!" Kagome said laughingly, thinking 'if she only knew that Sango and Sesshomaru are training me in every manner if weapons they can think of.'  
  
Don't get her wrong of course, she loved her adopted sister and brother, it was just she couldn't let Inu-yasha on to what was happening, because then he would object, and try to kill Sesshomaru, and like hell she would let that happen. So when Inu-yasha snuck off to be with Kikyo, she snuck off to train, and according to Sango and Sesshomaru, she could probably defeat most demons at the level she was at, but that wasn't good enough for her, she wanted to be able to beat any kind of demon, she was so sick of being called weak and helpless, that she pushed herself to the limits to become as strong as a human could possibly become.  
  
As she climbed out of the well in the Feudal era, she thought she sensed a strange presence, for only a moment, and then it disappeared, Kagome just brushed it off, as a mistake, little did she know it was a mistake that would dramatically change her life, and the lives of her friends and family.  
  
With Jin  
  
"Where in the name of sweet Saint Patrick am I?" Jin mumbled to himself as he continued to wander around the enormous forest he was currently lost in.  
  
"Damn it all, I can't fly because the trip here completely drained me of my spirit energy." Jin continued to complain as he wandered about aimlessly.  
  
Finally he decided to take a wee nap, and leant down against the base of the tree while he dozed off, thinking about what he would do if he got the chance, to the fortune teller that sent him to this hellhole without a T.V.  
  
With Kagome  
  
Kagome had just walked into the village and immediately a ball of fluff clung to her waist screaming, "Mommy, Inu-yasha was hurting me again!!"  
  
Kagome calmed down her adopted kit Shippo, while she sought out the soon to be dead hanyou, who had smelled her scent and ran off to a river to hide by the rocks.  
  
Kagome of course, knew where Inu-yasha was the whole time, she just pretended not to, because it wouldn't do her any good if he started to suspect she wasn't what she seemed.  
  
Instead she decided just to take away his ramen, and that would be as good of a punishment as any.  
  
While she was fetching the water to boil the ramen she spotted a figure that was apparently sleeping against the base of the Goshinboku tree.  
  
As she approached the tree, she noticed that it was a wind demon there, judging from his aura, and the winds came to protect him from a person who may want to wish him harm.  
  
Kagome just stood there and openly stared at him, with his mop of orange hair and a horn if the middle of his forehead, and just daydreaming as she saw how a fang poked out of a corner of his mouth as he continued to sleep under her scrutiny.  
  
As Jin began to awake, as he felt someone's gaze upon him and had stood for it long enough when he heard a voice say, "I know you are awake, so why don't you stop the sleeping act and talk?"  
  
Jin just opened his eyes to reveal the most beautiful blue eyes that Kagome had ever seen, and laughed.  
  
"Well, lassie, you are good too be able to see through that."  
  
"Not really, any person should be able to especially here in this day and time, where demons are everywhere, anyone of them could have smelt the difference between a sleeping demon and one that is awake." Kagome said coldly.  
  
Jin thought with a shock, 'She looks like she is from the human lands of the future, but how is this possible? No human should be able to pass the space time continuum.  
  
Kagome sighed as she noticed that the demon in front of her had gone off in thought and she wasn't getting any reaction out of him when she ended up creating a sword out of her miko powers and the pulsing of her miko powers was enough to snap Jin out of his little trance out of fear of having his ass purified.  
  
"Now what is your name demon?" Kagome asked calmly.  
  
"Name's Jin, I am the master of the wind, now lass I told you my name, would you tell me yours?"  
  
"I suppose it is only fair, my name is Kagome Higurashi, miko and weapons expert."  
  
Jin just whistled when he heard what her specialties were because mikos were extremely dangerous and one well versed in weapons was even more formidable.  
  
"I suppose since it is my fault that I disturbed you, would you care to join me and my group for dinner and the night?" Kagome asked out of politeness.  
  
"Weehee hoho, of course lass, I would never turn down a dinner invitation."  
  
Kagome just smiled and said, "Very well then on two conditions though, you can not tell the group that you know I am a weapons expert, as that is a surprise for later, and if you see anyone sneaking off, so not attempt to follow them, it is not worth your life to satisfy your curiosity."  
  
And with that Kagome turned around and started to walk back to the campsite with Jin following her wondering why she had such strange requests for him to agree to.  
  
REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW or I shall make you all wait several days before updating

5-7 reviews would be nice.

Please check out my other stories Punked ; Kurama/Kagome, and Yusuke/Sango pairings

College Punks ;sequel to Punked ;Kur/Kag, Yus/San

Marriage made in Heaven? NOT! ; Inu-yasha/Kagome and Miroku/Sango pairings


	2. Chapter 2

Cursed  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any Inu-yasha or Yu Yu Hakusho characters or objects. Damn  
  
Thank you all of my lovely reviewers  
  
Angel Of Life 01  
  
Lyger Yuy  
  
Lady Gina Jins Mate  
  
DemonGirl  
  
Sesshy's BabyGrl  
  
Sailor Mini Venus  
  
Sora the Taske  
  
THESHIPPORULER  
  
Please check out my other stories

Punked ; Kurama/Kagome, and Yusuke/Sango pairings

College Punks ;sequel to Punked ;Kur/Kag, Yus/San

Marriage made in Heaven? NOT! ; Inu-yasha/Kagome and Miroku/Sango pairings  
  
With Kagome  
  
'Uhh, what the hell possessed me to offer Jin to stay the night with us? I must be going soft, but something told me I had to, I wonder why...' Kagome thought while leading the way back to the camp fire with Jin following her like an obedient little puppy, complete with the noises.  
  
"Oy, wench! What the hell took you so long, I am starved, get your ass over here and make me ramen!!" Inu-yasha yelled, completely ignoring the fact that they had a new addition.  
  
"Sit" Was Kagome's only response, to his outburst, "Inu-yasha, how can you be so rude? We have a guest staying with us tonight, so be nice, you too Shippo, don't you dare be rude or ask certain questions."  
  
Miroku started laughing as he remembered Shippo's question a few weeks ago, 'Kagome, how are babies made? Miroku said they come from having sex, but then Sango hit him with her hirakotsu(SP?) and he fell unconscious, so what is sex?'  
  
The only downside was that he had taken to asking everyone this little question, because nobody would answer him. Poor Shippo.  
  
Jin just stared around in amazement, 'there were modern tools here, but how? Most of this were fairly recent inventions from the human lands, so maybe,' he mused, 'one of the humans are from the future, but why would a human come to the past, where demons rule?'  
  
He was interrupted from his thoughts, when Kagome yelled "Dinner" and everyone came rushing to her side in an instant intent on getting some of those delicious noodles that she always cooked for them.  
  
Kagome just laughed at everyone's antics, and handed Jin a bowl before serving herself, and giving Inu-yasha seconds.  
  
"GIVE ME THE JEWEL SHARDS" came a voice from the surrounding woods, interrupting their dinner.  
  
"Damn," Inu-yasha swore, "Why the hell do they all come after me on my human night." As a ten foot tall demon with scales on it's tail, and the rest of his body covered in fur, came into view.  
  
"GIVE ME THE JEWEL SHARDS, AND I MAY SPARE YOUR LIFE," The demon boomed loudly.  
  
"What the hell is he talking about lassie?" Jin asked as everyone grabbed their weapons, to prepare for battle.  
  
"The Shikon No Tama, I am it's protector, and it was shattered into many pieces about a year ago, since then we have been wandering all over Feudal Japan to collect them before our enemy, Naraku does." Kagome said while putting her quiver of arrows on her back, "Can you fight Jin?"  
  
"Aye, I take it I will have to, since if it is his human night, and he is a hanyou, he won't be any use until morning, right, so of course I will help."  
  
"Good, thank you." Kagome said when she gave Shippo to Kilala and told the fire cat to take him away from the battle until it was over, no matter what.  
  
Jin watched all of this take place with great curiosity, because it seemed like the kitsune child regarded Kagome as a mother, and she regarded him as a son, and that in itself was highly unusual for a human to care for a demon, but looking around at the group she traveled with, apparently she was an exception to that.  
  
At that moment the demon became impatient and attacked the group with knives that seemed to appear out of nowhere, and in the process, seriously injured Sango with one of his knives piercing her shoulder.  
  
When Miroku saw that Sango and the blood that surrounded her, he ripped off his prayer beads and yelled, "WIND TUNNEL" in a failing attempt to suck the demon into the void in his hand.  
  
Inu-yasha sprang in to action when he saw the demon flick Miroku away with his tail causing Miroku to land with a sickening crush of bones.  
  
"WIND SCAR" Inu-yasha yelled as he swung the Tetsaiga down with all of his strength hoping it would destroy the demon, because he couldn't let it harm Kagome, he would rather die than let her be harmed.  
  
Unfortunately for Inu-yasha the wind scar had absolutely no effect on the demon and instead, the demon stepped on him, instantly causing Inu-yasha to fall unconscious.  
  
The only ones left in a fighting condition were Kagome and Jin, Kagome had her bow ready and aimed at his chest where she could sense five jewel shards, and then shot it, and as the arrow flew towards the demons chest, it began to glow a bright pink color, a sign of the miko powers that resided in the arrow, waiting to destroy the first demon it made contact with.  
  
But when it hit the demon, it only made a slight gash to a demon of its size and disappeared.  
  
Jin then summoned a tornado and sent it to try and do some lasting damage while he and the others could escape to safety.  
  
"Come on lassie, that won't keep him busy for long, best to get out of here."  
  
"No"  
  
"WHAT?!?! WHY THE HELL NOT??!!!" Jin screamed in disbelief at what she had said.  
  
"Because that demon has five jewel shards embedded in it's chest, if we leave it alone, it will only get more jewel shards and become even stronger, besides it is out mission to collect the shards, so no, we are no leaving."  
  
Jin just muttered about crazy mikos who have death wishes, as the demon broke free of his tornado and attacked the two.  
  
REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, or else I won't update for several days  
  
5-7 reviews would be nice.  
  
Please check out my other stories  
  
Punked ; Kurama/Kagome, and Yusuke/Sango pairings  
  
College Punks ;sequel to Punked ;Kur/Kag, Yus/San  
  
Marriage made in Heaven? NOT! ; Inu-yasha/Kagome and Miroku/Sango pairings


	3. Chapter 3

Cursed  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any Inu-yasha or Yu Yu Hakusho characters. Damn  
  
Thank you all of my lovely reviewers  
  
Sesshy's BabyGrl....Your dad will show up soon I promise  
  
Angel of Life 01  
  
Bubblegumkitsune  
  
Lady Gina Goddess of the Wind  
  
CrimsonBetrayal  
  
DarkMystic  
  
Sora the Taske..No I have never played fire emblem, I don't usually play games, I watch anime or write fanfics, so people won't hurt me.   
  
Ptbear  
  
Blackrosebunny451

Inuyashagirl5

Jins Cutie, Angels Hell  
  
Please check out my other stories  
  
Punked: Kurama/Kagome and Yusuke/Sango pairings  
  
Cursed: Jin/Kagome pairings  
Marriage Made in Heaven? NOT! : Inu-yasha/Kagome and Miroku/Sango pairings

I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE, MY COMPUTER JUST WOULDN'T LET ME UPDATE YESTERDAY  
  
At the battle.  
  
As soon as she saw the demon break free of Jins tornado and attack them she created a barrier using her miko powers to protect her, Jin and all of her fallen friends.  
  
Unfortunately Kilala had come back to see if the battle was over, and the demon swiped at her with a sword, and ended up injuring Shippo.  
  
At the sight of her child being hurt Kagome's eyes turned a crimson red and she began to growl and a silver light burst out of her transforming into an enormous sword, that she swung at the demon which instantly killed him because of the strength she had gained by watching her kit be injured, as well as the fact that the sword was infused with her miko powers.  
  
Jin just stood next to Kagome wondering what the hell she was, first she has things from the future, then she is a miko, then she slays a demon that is caused him, the wind master trouble.  
  
As Kagome calmed down, her eyes turned back into their normal cerulean blue color, and the sword disappeared.  
  
Meanwhile from behind the slain demon, a figure in white was carrying a blob of orange and red, and was coming closer to Kagome with every step.  
  
Jin stood in front of her and yelled, "Go the hell away, ya idiot." And was promptly pushed into the dirt by Kagome as she shrieked "Sesshomaru, thank god, and you have Shippo, thank goodness you were patrolling your lands today."  
  
Jin just watched this exchange while being very confused, 'why is Kagome hugging a demon, and what did she mean by patrolling you lands, does this demon own these lands?'  
  
Kagome stepped out the hug she had given Sesshomaru and asked him while narrowing her eyes. "Sesshou, were you there the whole time watching us battle the demon?"  
  
"Yes, and before you get angry at me miko, think, you have never really had an opportunity to fight anyone other than the slayer or myself I thought this would be a good excersize for you, and I thought in the event that one of your friends got hurt, like your kit and the slayer I could heal them with the Tensaiga."  
  
"I suppose you had a good reason for doing what you did, but before we say or do anything more, I want you to heal Shippo, NOW." Kagome said angrily.  
  
Sesshomaru gracefully unsheathed his sword and with one powerful sweep healed Shippo's wound, and then walked off to proceed to do the same to everyone else.  
  
At this point Shippo began to wake up and jumped into Kagome's arms asking, "Momma, is the ugly demon gone? And why is Sesshomaru here? And why is he helping us?"  
  
"I will answer everyone's questions after we are all awake and healed.  
  
An Hour later  
  
"All right Kagome, you owe us some explanations, Jin here tells us you killed the demon, but how could you, when your enchanted arrow didn't even hurt him?" Inu-yasha growled angry at the facts that he had been kept out of something and that Sesshomaru was sitting next to Kagome.  
  
"I so owe everyone some explanations, so to answer your question Inu-yasha, I have been training every night with Sango and Sesshomaru learning every weapon they could teach me as well as improving my miko powers, we did this while you were sneaking off rutting with Kikyo. I slayed the demon by using my spirit energy and summoning a real sword that is par more powerful than you Tetsaiga." Replied Kagome.  
  
"Next question?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Ya, lass, how come you have items in your possession that won't be invented for another 500 years?" Jin asked.  
  
"Ohh, that is easy, I travel though time using a well in present day that is on the shrine my family owns, and I come here because I am the reincarnation of the first miko Midoriko, and the Shikon no Tama came out of body and was shattered, so now we hunt down the shards to get them before Naraku does." Kagome responded.  
  
"All right, one more question, who is the man on the other side of you?" Jin inquired.  
  
"I am Lord Sesshomaru, the Taiyoukai of the Western Lands." Sesshomaru drawled.  
  
"Now I have a question for you Jin, how did you know that the items I carry with me are form the future?" Kagome asked out of curiosity.  
  
"Easy, I am form the future, a fortune teller sent me back in time 500 years, because of my hatred for humans she thought that I would prefer a time where demons rule. And I don't it is rather irritating to have stupid demons running rampant everywhere." Jin retorted.  
  
"Now why would some one go to the trouble of sending you to the past, they must have had a an alternative motive." Kagome muttered.  
  
"Anyway, how about we all camp here for the night, and wait until morning to do anything." Miroku suggested.  
  
Everyone was in agreement with him except Inu-yasha.  
  
"I am not sleeping next to my god damned brother!!" He yelled.  
  
"SIT. Inu-yasha you will as you are told, and nothing more, otherwise you shall have far worse than Sesshomaru to deal with, am I clear?" Kagome told him while giving him a death glare that was worse than his brothers.  
  
All Inu-yasha did was pout and say, "Feh.", as everyone settles around the campfire to deal with what the morning would bring.  
  
REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, or else I won't update for a few days.  
  
Check out my other stories  
  
Punked: Kurama/Kagome and Yusuke/Sango pairings  
  
Cursed: Jin/Kagome pairings  
  
Marriage Made in Heaven? NOT! : Inu-yasha/Kagome and Miroku/Sango pairings


	4. Chapter 4

Cursed  
  
Disclaimer : I do not own any Inu-yasha or Yu Yu Hakusho characters or objects. Damn  
  
Thank you all of my lovely reviewers  
  
Sesshy's BabyGrl  
  
Inuyashagirl5  
  
Sora the Taske...I meant that if I don't update I will probably get hunted down and hurt people are scary  
  
Anonymous  
  
Blackrosebunny451  
  
Jin's cutie, hells angel  
  
Rayoko  
  
Cheeza-13  
  
THE MORE YOU REVIEW, THE FASTER I UPDATE  
  
Please check out my other fics  
  
Punked: Kurama/Kagome, and Yusuke/Sango pairings  
  
College Punks :Sequel to Punked: Kurama/Kagome and Yusuke/Sango pairings  
  
Cursed: Jin/Kagome pairings  
  
At the campsite in the morning  
  
Some how, while everyone was asleep, Miroku and Sango had ended up with their legs intertwined and on top of each other, as had Kagome and Jin.  
  
What woke them all up unfortunately was a voice squawking, "My lord how could you leave your most trustworthy servant with this worthless human?"  
  
Of course all of the so called worthless humans at the campfire became very pissed with the toad demon that soon became visible along with a two-headed dragon, Ah-Un, and Sesshomaru's ward Rin.  
  
"Jaken," Sesshomaru said in an emotionless voice, but inside he was quite angry that he had the nerve to call his ward a sister worthless.  
  
"Please, Sesshomaru, allow me." Kagome said with a merciless smirk on her face.  
  
Sesshomaru merely smirked as Kagome began torturing the worthless toad demon, which ended with him in pink bubble, floating in the air, and as an added bonus, you couldn't hear a word that Jaken was screaming.  
  
"Kagome, you really must teach me how to do that little trick." Sesshomaru stated to the amazement of her companions.  
  
"Of course I would be happy to." Kagome said as she began to make everyone pancakes as a special treat.  
  
After breakfast  
  
"Now, why the hell would some one go to the trouble of sending you to the past, there had to have a reason that they did so, but why?" Kagome said to Jin  
  
"Sorry, lass but I don't know, if I did I would tell ye."  
  
"It's all right Jin, Sesshomaru do you know how we could figure this out?"  
  
"Yes, the prince of the spirit world owes me several favors so I suppose I could call a few in to help you Kagome, come on lets go to the spirit realm and visit Koenma, Jaken open the portal." Sesshomaru admitted.  
  
As a crackling blue portal opened, Sesshomaru instructed everyone to quickly walk through it before it closed.  
  
In Spirit World  
  
Koenma was in his office with Botan and the spirit detectives congratulating them on winning the dark tournament when Ogre came up to him yelling, "It's the king of Makai, Sesshomaru is here to see you sir."  
  
"Oh shit, why do I have to see him today of all days?" Koenma complained as he motioned for the ogre to open the enormous double doors so Sesshomaru and his entourage could enter his office.  
  
"Hello Koenma." Sesshomaru drawled as he entered to over sized office, and waited for Jin and Kagome to enter before speaking again.  
  
"I can to you to ask a favor." Sesshomaru began as Yusuke muttered, "geez what a big stick that demon must have stuck up his ass."  
  
Suddenly Yusuke found himself pressed up against a wall with Tokijin at his throat and a pair of very pissed of golden eyes meeting his own, when a voice rang out.  
  
"Sesshy, please don't hurt anyone, that isn't why we came here, and I doubt Koenma would be very eager to help you if you killed one of his servants." Kagome said.  
  
"Hey, bitch we are not his servants, damn it, we are the spirit detectives, so shut the fuck up!" Yusuke yelled at the girl after Sesshomaru had let him off of the wall.  
  
Of course, after uttering these words Yusuke found himself up against the wall this time held there by an enormous pink bubble, while Kurama and Hiei merely shook their heads at their friends stupidity.  
  
"You bastard, I was trying to help you otherwise Sesshomaru probably would have killed you without a second thought, and this is how you react, because I accidentally called you a servant?? You ungrateful jerk, and don't you dare try to break free of the bubble, because even if you do break free, I can do so much worse."  
  
And then Sesshomaru turned towards Koenma and once again began to talk.  
  
"Now as I as saying, I need a favor, some one sent the wind demon, Jin back in time 500 years, and we think they had an alternative motive for their actions, unfortunately we don't know what their motives are, or why it had to be Jin in particular that was sent to us, what I am asking you to do is, to try and find out who did this and why."  
  
Koenma simply nodded his head, because he was too afraid of angering either the great Taiyoukai or the woman he traveled with, while deciding to ask a question of his own.  
  
"Umm, if you don't mind me asking Sesshomaru, who is the woman who accompanies you?"  
  
"She is Kagome Higurashi, my adopted sister." Sesshomaru said while smirking at the looks on everyone's face when they heard that he had adopted a human sister.  
  
"Anyway, I trust you will contact me with any information you get." Sesshomaru stated as he turned to take his leave with Kagome and Jin following him out of the over-sized office, when Kagome turned around and snapped her fingers and the bubble popped leaving Yusuke in a messy heap on the ground, and everyone left in the office staring at the retreating group.  
  
REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, the faster you do the faster I shall update.  
  
Please check out my other fics  
  
Punked: Kurama/Kagome, and Yusuke/Sango pairings  
  
College Punks :Sequel to Punked: Kurama/Kagome and Yusuke/Sango pairings  
  
Cursed: Jin/Kagome pairings 


	5. Chapter 5

Cursed  
  
Disclaimer: I so not own any Inu-yasha or Yu Yu Hakusho characters or objects. Damn  
  
Thank you all of my lovely reviewers  
  
Kitkat...for reviewing all of my chapters  
  
Sessh's BabyGrl  
  
Inuyashagirl5  
  
Lady Gina Goddess of the Wind  
  
Blackrosebunny451  
  
Shadows's Kit  
  
Jins cutie, hells angel

Cheeza-13  
  
THE MORE YOU REVIEW, THE FASTER I UPDATE!!  
  
Please check out my other fics  
  
Punked: Kurama/Kagome, and Yusuke/Sango pairings  
  
College Punks :Sequel to Punked: Kurama/Kagome and Yusuke/Sango pairings  
  
Marriage Made in Heaven? NOT! : Inu-yasha/Kagome and Yusuke/Sango pairings  
  
In Spirit world  
  
As soon as Sesshomaru had left them, Koenma had immediately ordered Ogre and Botan to find anyone who wasn't busy and have them look into Jin's sudden appearance in the past and why someone would go to the trouble of transporting him 500 years into the past.  
  
In the Past  
  
Inu-yasha and the rest of the gang were sitting around waiting by the Goshinboku tree for Sesshomaru, Kagome and Jin to come back when a shinning pink portal opened and the rest of the group stepped out with Sesshomaru in the lead.  
  
"Well, how did it go?" Inu-yasha asked as his eyes narrowed when he caught sight of how close Kagome was to Jin and that Sesshomaru was doing nothing to put a stop to it.  
  
"It went fairly well, and they shall send a messenger to us when they discover anything of importance." Sesshomaru said while smirking as Inu- yasha caught the full meaning of his words.  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN 'TO US'?" Inu-yasha yelled pissed of beyond all belief.  
  
"I mean little brother, that I shall travel with you and help you collect the shards of the jewel that you seek, until Koenma has information that I can use. Besides, after what nearly happened with the last demon, I wouldn't leave Kagome to be protected by a mutt like yourself."  
  
"Hey, I don't need protecting!!" Kagome burst in angrily as she began glowing a soft pink color out of rage.  
  
"Of course you don't sister, but until you are finished with your training and have fully developed your powers, I really don't want you fighting." Sesshomaru gently admonished Kagome.  
  
"I see your point, but, how much longer will I have to wait until you will allow me to fight." Kagome pouted.  
  
"Not very long, you have come along greatly, so you should no be too far off from completing your training, and with your nearly daily encounters with demons you won't really have to worry about practicing." Sesshomaru answered while gently smiling down at his sister.  
  
At that moment, right as Inu-yasha was about to punch Sesshomaru out of anger, Botan appeared on her oar, and announced, "Koenma has discovered something that you may want to know, Lord Sesshomaru."  
  
"Very well then Lady Death, we shall be along momentarily." Sesshomaru said.  
  
As Kagome opened a portal to give her more practice over her powers, Botan disappeared to inform Koenma that his guests would be arriving shortly.  
  
In Spirit World  
  
The Ogre once again knocked at Koenma's door, to tell Koenma that Lord Sesshomaru ad his entourage had arrived.  
  
As the group entered the office Kagome and Jin gasped in amazement of the changes that had been brought about in such a short amount of time.  
  
The once nearly barren office, now had several sofas and armchairs that were placed in a half circle around Koenma's desk, with a small coffee table in-between each piece of furniture and those had plates of cookies, sandwiches, and drinks upon them.  
  
The entire group sat down when motioned to do so and were joined by Koenma's spirit detectives.  
  
"Now, I have found the answer to your earlier question about why Jin had been transported to the past, who had done it, and why, and now I wish that I hadn't."  
  
"It all began about one-thousand years ago, when the world was still fairly new, and the people of Japan and many other countries all believed in certain Gods, Goddesses, Kami, whatever you wish to call them."  
  
"The most powerful of all of the Kamis had appeared to the people of the Japanese court nearly one-thousand years ago to this very date, and told them of a girl who would travel through time in search of pieces of a jewel and would free a half demon from a cursed arrow, that was you she spoke of Inu-yasha."  
  
"She then proceeded to speak that the girl would unite people who were alone in the world and only lived in despair to defeat and ancient evil that would plague the land, that is Naraku."  
  
"Then she said that the end of the world would come unless the miko girl and the wind demon would come together and defeat it, and this evil would be far more powerful that the hanyou Naraku."  
  
"Then she disappeared and was never seen again to matter how many sacrifices and gifts were given to her shrine in an attempt to seek more information on this disaster." Koenma finished with a sigh.  
  
"Wait, but we haven't defeated Naraku yet, and the prophecy said that the evil came after Naraku, so what does that mean?" Miroku asked as his grip on his staff grew tighter.  
  
"I don't know, it might mean that the evil has joined forces with Naraku, or that there are two corrupt demons that you will have to fight, I just don't know, anything that we could come up with at this point would merely be a theory." Koenma answered with his head sinking down into his chest.  
  
"Thank you, Koenma, I greatly appreciate all that you have done in order to find this information for us and warn us of this evil, now I have one more favor to ask of you, you heard me speak earlier that I had adopted Kagome as my sister, but I would also like to proclaim her as the heir to Makai, and the western lands that are in my control." Sesshomaru announced shocking everyone within earshot.  
  
"But Sesshy, I am not a demon, I can't rule Makai?" Kagome said.  
  
"Actually Kagome, you are a demon, an Inu-Youkai to be exact. I went to your home on the other side of the well, to tell your mother that I wanted to make you my heir and that there was the problem of you not being a Youkai, and I asked her if she would mind if I transformed you into a demon."  
  
"She then told me that, you were not her daughter, and that you had been left on her doorstep, as a baby with a letter saying that you were a demon with a concealing spell on you to be broke at a later date, so as a matter of fact, you can become my heir, as soon as I brake the spell on you." Sesshomaru declared.  
  
Kagome just sat there in shock as the truth of Sesshomaru's words sunk into her, that her mother wasn't really her mom, and that she was really a demon, and one that was part of an ancient prophecy.  
  
"Sesshomaru, I would like you to brake the concealing spell, and allow me to see my true form." Kagome demanded.  
  
"Very well then." Sesshomaru said as he stood and walked over to Kagome.  
  
THE MORE YOU REVIEW, THE FASTER I WILL UPDATE  
  
Please check out my other fics  
  
Punked: Kurama/Kagome, and Yusuke/Sango pairings  
  
College Punks :Sequel to Punked: Kurama/Kagome and Yusuke/Sango pairings  
  
Marriage Made in Heaven? NOT! : Inu-yasha/Kagome and Yusuke/Sango pairings


	6. Chapter 6

Cursed

Disclaimer: I do not own any Inu-yasha or Yu Yu Hakusho characters or objects. Damn

Thank you all of my lovely reviewers

Kitkat

Sessh's BabyGrl

I love Athrun......I love him too!!!! And Nicol and Kira are kind of cute too

Kitty Kitsune

KegstheSilverKitsune

YorukoCrawford

Cheeza-13

Windkitsune-hime

TamiaEternity

Kitsunea, Yoko's Mate

Amons-Kitsune-Lover

Jins cutie, hells angel

THE MORE YOU REVIEW, THE FASTER I SHALL UPDATE

Sorry that this chapter is late, I had to go see a play

Please check out my other fics

Punked: Kurama/Kagome, and Yusuke/Sango pairings

College Punks :Sequel to Punked: Kurama/Kagome and Yusuke/Sango pairings

Marriage Made in Heaven? NOT! : Inu-yasha/Kagome and Yusuke/Sango pairings

In Spirit World

Sesshomaru walked over to Kagome as she stood up and began to trace a symbol on her forehead, the Japanese kanji for reveal, and muttered a short incantation under his breath so quietly that none of the other Youkai in the room could hear it.

As soon as he completed the incantation, Kagome shot up into the air and began to glow a sea green color so bright everyone in the office had to close their eyes for fear of being blinded.

When they opened their eyes standing in front of them was a stunningly beautiful Inu-Youkai, who had long black hair, with red streaks in it that reached the back of her knees, she also had an emerald green teardrop and a purple arrow markings on her forehead to show her family and to show that she was a miko.

Kagome had grown about eight inches taller which put her at five foot, ten inches tall, and her body was a lot more toned than it had been previously, there was more muscle on it and far less fat.

Everyone just stared in awe as Yusuke thought, 'Shit why the hell did I piss her off earlier, she is a total babe!!'

Kagome just smirked at Yusuke and said, "Hey, keep your mind on purer things than that detective."

Kuwabara just stared at her in shock, "Hey lady, can you read minds?"

"Yes, you worthless baboon, I can read minds as well as transform into my dog counterpart." Kagome smirked as she saw how Miroku, Shippo, and Jin reacted to her calling Kuwabara a baboon.

"Kagome, can you tell what your other form looks like?" Sesshomaru inquired before he lost his patience with all of the fools that were staring at his sister.

"Yes, it is exactly like your form, except for black, and my markings are different, as well as the fact that I am just a little bit smaller than you." Kagome pouted as she realized this last little thing.

"Very well then, now Koenma, I wish for us to sign these papers before I leave this office." Sesshomaru ordered.

"Of course Lord Sesshomaru," Koenma said as he motioned for Ogre to fetch the necessary papers that they needed, "But may I ask why you need these papers to be signed now, surely you aren't in danger of dying or threatened by something?"

"I am the ruler of Makai and the Lord of the Western Lands, my life is always in danger, of course I wish for the fact that I now have a heir to remain secret, I have no desire for her to be killed off, her identity as my heir shall remain secret until I die." Sesshomaru answered as he began to sign the papers that Ogre had brought for them.

While he, Koenma, and Kagome signed all of the papers the rest of both groups just sat around the office eating cookies, until Kuwabara pissed Inu-yasha off by calling him....Mr. Kitty.

At hearing this the entire group burs out laughing while Inu-yasha clenched his fists and drew the Tetsaiga determined to make sure that the baboon man couldn't ever have children, no matter what.

Kagome and Sesshomaru both ignored their antics until Inu-yasha let a blast of the Tetsaiga fly towards Shippo, that was when she got very pissed off. She waved her hands in the general direction of Shippo and the others creating a barrier so that nothing could hurt them.

She then turned to Inu-yasha and Kuwabara, and began beating them on as all of the rest of the people/demons in the room looked on in shock, even Hiei, at the fact that a brand new demon was kicking the shit out of a hanyou and someone who had been fighting all of their lives and when both of them were placed into separate blue bubbles that were similar to what Yusuke had been in earlier except these had bolts of lightning that would shock the bubble's occupants every few seconds.

After everyone had finished signing all of the papers, Kagome whistled a short tune that caused the bubbles to pop realizing the boys, only to let them fall ten feet to the ground.

"Lets go, I will carry Inu-yasha back, if Jaken can open a portal, oh and Koenma-sama, you will send a messenger to us in case you discover any new information, correct." Kagome asked.

"Yes, of course my lady." Koenma said while bowing down to her.

Back in Sengoku Judai

Kagome dragged Sesshomaru off into a clearing that was close to the campfire, and turned around to face him angrily.

"How could you do that to me, just springing the question of if I wanted to be your heir there? You knew I would feel pressured to accept your offer, and I don't even know the first thing about using my demon powers, or ruling lands, and Makai?" Kagome shrieked while being very close to hysteria.

"Calm yourself down sister, yes I asked you there on purpose, but as for your powers, and controlling them, I am traveling with you so that I can train you in using them, and you are already very powerful for a demon because of all the training I put you though, and as for you not knowing how to rule, well, I shall teach you, now lets head back to the others and eat some dinner, I have a feeling that tomorrow will be a very busy day." Sesshomaru answered while directing Kagome back to the campsite.

THE FASTER YOU REVIEW=THE FASTER I WILL UPDATE

Please check out my other fics

Punked: Kurama/Kagome, and Yusuke/Sango pairings

College Punks :Sequel to Punked: Kurama/Kagome and Yusuke/Sango pairings

Marriage Made in Heaven? NOT! : Inu-yasha/Kagome and Yusuke/Sango pairings


	7. Chapter 7

Cursed  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any Inu-yasha or Yu Yu Hakusho characters or objects. Damn.  
  
Thank you all of my lovely reviewers  
  
Kitkat  
  
Sessh's BabyGrl  
  
TamiaEternity  
  
Rayoko  
  
Lady Gina, Goddess of the wind  
  
AkuAkumu  
  
Jins cutie, Hells angel  
  
Silverbluenchantress  
  
Cheeza-13  
  
I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE, THE WEBSITE WOULDN'T LET ME UPDATE.  
  
THE MORE YOU REVIEW, THE FASTER I WILL UPDATE.  
  
Please check out some of my other stories  
  
Punked : Kurama/Kagome and Yusuke/Sango Pairings  
  
College Punks: Sequel to Punked: Kurama/Kagome and Sango/Yusuke pairings  
  
Marriage Made in Heaven? NOT! : Inu-yasha/ Kagome and Miroku/Sango pairings  
  
In The Forest  
  
The day passed by as it normally would have with the addition of Sesshomaru.  
  
Everyone traveled in the direction that Kagome sensed two shards of the Shikon no Tama, and thanks to Kagome's newfound Youkai powers, she could now tell what kind of demon possessed the shards of the jewel, not that she told anyone of her newfound power, knowing that if Inu-yasha found out about them, he would have them shard hunting nearly every day, all day.  
  
Kagome was jerked out of her thoughts as she realized that the tiger youkai that she had sensed had teamed up with another tiger youkai that also had several jewel shards.  
  
"Damn it." She muttered under her breath, so quietly that only Sesshomaru and Jin could hear it and sent her questioning glances.  
  
She then rolled her eyes at their concern and muttered, "There is a second youkai there as well, with several jewel shards." Again, only loud enough so that Jin and Sesshomaru could hear her.  
  
When the two youkai finally came into sight, they all stopped dead in their tracks and their mouths dropped open, all except Kagome who also covered Shippo's eyes, because in her eyes he was far too young to see what the tiger youkai were doing.  
  
In the middle of a field the youkai, were having sex, in their humanoid forms, so it was very inappropriate for poor little Shippo to see.  
  
When the two tigers noticed they had an audience, they quickly got dressed and approached Kagome and the group.  
  
"What are you doing here on our lands?" The male tiger youkai asked arrogantly.  
  
"So sorry, I wasn't aware that these were your lands, I thought they belonged to Lord Sesshomaru." Kagome answered playing the part of a bimbo.  
  
"Well, we are going to take these lands from him, so that they are ours, that stick up the ass bastard doesn't deserve this land anyway, and what business is it of yours, you little bitch." The female sneered at Kagome.  
  
It was at this time that Sesshomaru decided to step out from the back and take control of the situation.  
  
"I would appreciate it if you wouldn't call my heir to the Western lands a bitch, and I really would appreciate it if you didn't go around claiming you owned some of my lands, and that you took them from me, because little tiger, that really pisses me off." Sesshomaru said while holding the Tokijin to her throat and his acid whip to her 'mates' throat.  
  
"Of course milord, we are most sorry for saying what we did, and we will never do so again." Both of the youkai groveled at his feet, fearing for their lives.  
  
"Now why should I spare your lives after insulting me, my heir, and lying to probably countless youkai?" Sesshomaru mused, trying to get them to give up the jewel shards so that he didn't have to get covered in blood for them.  
  
"Milord, you may have our shards of the Shikon no Tama, "The male offered, desperate to stay alive, "Together we have 6 shards of the jewel."  
  
"He lies." Kagome said after a moment, "Together they have ten shards, just that not all of them are with them at the moment."  
  
At hearing this Sesshomaru grew furious, because in his mind, liars and hanyous were the worst things you could ever be.  
  
With his eyes glowing a bright crimson red, Sesshomaru slashed both of the tiger youkai into oblivion with the Tokijin.  
  
Jin just watched in wonder as the Tai-Youkai used his sword on the youkai, after muttering to Kagome if she knew the location of the other four jewel shards, and she replied that she did.  
  
After the tiger youkai were dead, Kagome announced that they had done enough walking for the day and that they were going to stop for the day, and take advantage of the hot springs nearby.  
  
Everyone then walked on in different directions leaving Jin to think over all he had seen since arriving in Feudal Japan, and since he had met Kagome.  
  
Kagome. She was still such a mystery to him. A human miko that turns out to be a demon, is surprising enough, but it was her new powers and the markings on her forehead the bothered him the most. Could she read minds? Is that how she knew where the other shards were located?  
And the marking on her forehead, it bothered him, he had seen it somewhere, but where he couldn't remember.  
  
As everyone came back to the campsite, Jin took the opportunity to take a bath in the hot springs, while the others cooked dinner.  
  
After a dinner of spaghetti with shrimp with alfredo sauce, everyone drifted off to sleep around the campfire, all except Inu-yasha.  
  
Inu-yasha after thinking that everyone was asleep, walk into a clearing in the tree that surrounded the campsite, to meet his beloved Kikyou.  
  
"My love how I long for you to be able to join me in our group." Inu-yasha murmured against Kikyo's lips as he captured them.  
  
Unknown to the two of the them, Jin, Kagome, and Sesshomaru had followed them from the campsite wondering what Inu-yasha was up to, and were now gagging behind a tree, trying not to throw up, along with the author who can't believe she typed that.  
  
"Inu-yasha, I need my soul back, and soon, my time here on this place is limited." Kikyo whispered to the hanyou.  
  
"Of course." Inu-yasha whispered as her once again captured the clay pots lips.  
  
As she heard their conversation, Kagome was filled with the urge to go rip Kikyo's head off. She had her one soul, and she couldn't be the reincarnation of Kikyo after all, because she was a demon, it was just fate that the Shikon no Tama ended up in her body.  
  
When Sesshomaru and Jin heard what Kikyo and Inu-yasha's had said they were both filled with anger at the two and sorrow that Kagome had heard that, and that her 'friend' was now trying to kill her.  
  
As the trio walked away from the lovebirds, Sesshomaru said, "Why don't we all go to my castle, all of us, except the hanyou and the clay bitch, you can still search from the jewel shards occasionally, and this would be a great opportunity to learn manners, and how to run the Western Lands."  
  
Kagome and Jin quickly agreed and they went back the clearing where the campsite was, woke the Sango, Shippo, and Miroku up, told them what had happened between Kikyo and Inu-yasha, and were at Sesshomaru's castle within the hour.  
  
THE MORE YOU REVIEW, THE FASTER I WILL UPDATE.  
  
Please check out some of my other stories  
  
Punked : Kurama/Kagome and Yusuke/Sango Pairings  
  
College Punks: Sequel to Punked: Kurama/Kagome and Sango/Yusuke pairings  
  
Marriage Made in Heaven? NOT! : Inu-yasha/ Kagome and Miroku/Sango pairings


	8. Chapter 8

Cursed

Disclaimer: I do not own any Inu-yasha and Yu Yu Hakusho character or objects. Damn

Thank you all of my lovely reviewers

Kitkat

Lady Gina, goddess of the wind

Jins cutie, hells angel

Please check out some of my other stories

Punked : Kurama/Kagome and Yusuke/Sango Pairings

College Punks: Sequel to Punked: Kurama/Kagome and Sango/Yusuke pairings

Marriage Made in Heaven? NOT! : Inu-yasha/ Kagome and Miroku/Sango pairings

I AM MOVING SO UPDATES WILL BE VERY SLOW!!!

At Sesshomaru's castle

Kagome woke up in a strange bedroom, that was a royal blue color, in an enormous bed that had pale blue silk sheets, wondering where she was, until yesterdays events came back to her, and she began crying over the betrayal, of one of her best friends, Inu-yasha.

"How could he do that? How could her promise to kill me without a second thought, did he ever care about me? Or was I always a tool, and a Kikyou look alike?" She whispered to herself.

A knocking at the door startled her out of her misery when a servant then entered her room, and bowed to her.

"Good morning milady, you have been asleep for a day and a half, the master was worried about you." The woman said as she placed Kagome's breakfast tray which was laden with toast, and fruits, on a table beside her bed.

"The master?" Kagome asked still shocked that she was in such a beautiful room.

"Lord Sesshomaru, and you are his heir Lady Kagome are you not?" The female demon asked in surprise that she didn't know who the master was.

"Sorry, I am just a bit groggy, and I have never heard anyone call Sesshy master before." Kagome said as she began to eat her breakfast as the servant got out a training kimono, that was very similar to Sango's outfit, at first glance, but when you looked closer, you saw just hoe different it was.

It was a lovely kimono, with blood red armor, that had a long sleeved black shirt that was tucked into the loose fitting black pants, with a sleeveless scarlet over robe, all of which allowed free movement, and it fit Kagome's form quite nicely accenting her curves.

"Anyway, the master requires that as soon as you have eaten breakfast, that you go to the dojo for sparring practice and training." The servant said politely.

"Where is the dojo?" Kagome asked while dressing herself and putting on her armor, and grabbing her armor.

"I am to lead you there so don't worry yourself, Lady Kagome." The servant smiled at how innocent and happy she was.

"Thank you" Kagome said gratefully as she slid her sword, into it's sheath and into the sash around her waist, "How rude of me, I forgot to ask your name, would you mind telling me what it is?"

"My name is Meiko, milady Kagome." The servant stuttered, unused to having royalty ask for her name.

"Thank you Meiko, for helping me, and please just call me Kagome, none of the titles please, they are rather irritating."

"As you wish." Meiko said smiling while she led Kagome down a wide corridor that had numerous paintings hung everywhere.

When the two arrived at the dojo, Kagome was surprised to find not only Sesshomaru, but Jin, Sango, and Miroku, as well as Rin and Shippo.

"Sesshy, why are Rin and Shippo here, they are only children?" Kagome asked out of pure curiosity.

"They are here to learn how to defend themselves, with daggers, and to learn hand to hand combat, I will not allow either of them to be hurt, and if training them at such an early age helps them to survive the war and turmoil that is going on around us, then so be it." Sesshomaru answered.

"Good morning lassie!" Came from a corner where an overly cheerful wind demon floated three feet off of the ground while hanging upside down in the air.

Kagome just laughed at his antics, and replied, "Good morning to you too Jin, isn't that position a bit uncomfortable though?"

"Not at all lass, I can control the wind after all, so it is very comfortable, care to join me?" Jin teased the female Inuyoukai blushing in front of him because of the insinuation.

"Enough you too, lets begin training." Miroku interrupted, partially because he wanted to begin training, and partially because he was jealous of Kagome's and Jin's easy going friendship/relationship, while he and Sango were going nowhere.

"Sango, you are very skilled with your boomerang, but your skill with your sword is lacking and your skill at hand to hand combat, so we shall work on that, Miroku, your skill lies with you staff, when your wind tunnel is rendered useless, so we shall train you with daggers and swords, whichever you please, probably daggers, because they are easier to hide since you are a monk, and should not be carrying weapons."

Rin, Shippo, you will train with daggers, and hand to hand combat, while Kagome, you will learn everything I can teach you about weapons as shall Jin, because he is also part of the prophecy Koenma spoke about and I want him to be able to protect himself." Sesshomaru stated bringing all of the attention in the room to him as everyone began to go to the areas to the dojo he had pointed for them to go to while he had been speaking.

IT was at that moment that three other demons entered the room, all who bowed to Sesshomaru and Kagome as they walked to certain spots in the room.

"These shall be your instructors Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Rin, Obey them because they are some of the best warriors I have at my disposal, Jin and Kagome I shall be training myself." Sesshomaru ordered.

And with that the days began to follow a pattern, rise and be at the dojo by seven, train until noon, bathe, have lunch then everyone but Kagome was free to do as they pleased.

Kagome had to go to Sesshomaru's study and learn how to rule the Western lands, how to fight a war, and anything else the demon lord decided she needed to learn.

Over several weeks Jin's and Kagome's relationship grew, until there was rarely a time when to two were ever separate, Kagome loved Jin's sense of humor, and Jin loved Kagome's spirit and honesty.

Miroku and Sango however, had also become closer together, after Sesshomaru threatened to take his staff and shove it up his ass, after he had groped Kagome, and not the staff he held in his hands either. But after that, Miroku never groped another woman, and because of that he and Sango were growing closer together, and they began to see each other less and less as friends, and more and more like lovers.

After six months had passed since Inu-yasha's betrayal, while Jin and Kagome were walking around in the gardens in the back of the palace, strolling hand in hand, there was an enormous blast that sounded like it came from the front of the palace, followed by screaming.

As they ran to the front of the palace to see what was causing such a ruckus, Kagome was stopped dead in her tracks when she saw that the cause of all of the trouble was none other than Inu-yasha and the clay pot Kikyo. And laying near the two freaks, as Kagome thought of them, was the motionless bodies of Rin and Shippo.

"How dare you bastards, hurt them, they were only children!!" Kagome shrieked in anger at the hanyou and the dead miko.

"Easy, we know that it would cause you pain, and that is exactly what we wanted." Kikyo smirked as she wrapped her arms around Inu-yasha's waist.

Jin growled in anger beside Kagome, over the past few months, he had grown increasingly fond of the two children as well as the who they thought of as their mother, and for hurting them Kikyo and Inu-yasha would pay, he and Kagome would make sure of that.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!

Please check out some of my other stories

Punked : Kurama/Kagome and Yusuke/Sango Pairings

College Punks: Sequel to Punked: Kurama/Kagome and Sango/Yusuke pairings

Marriage Made in Heaven? NOT! : Inu-yasha/ Kagome and Miroku/Sango pairings


	9. Chapter 9

Cursed

Disclaimer: I do not own any Inu-yasha or Yu Yu Hakusho characters or objects. Damn.

Thank you all of my lovely reviewers

Lady Gina Goddess of the Wind...I had forgotten about them, thank you

Inuyashagirl5

Silvery-White-blue-eye-kitsune

Amon's-kitsune-lover

TamiaEternity

Sessh's BabyGrl

Jin's cutie, Hells angel

Blah, blah, blah

Cheeza-13

Kitkat

PLEASE CHECK OUT SOME OF MY OTHER STORIES!!!!

At Sesshomaru's castle

"What's wrong little miko, scared?" Kikyo taunted enjoying every ounce of pain that Kagome displayed, "This time big 'brother' Sesshomaru isn't here to help you little weaklings."

"Shut up you whore." Kagome snapped as she checked over her children's, as she thought of them, wounds. Thank goodness, they weren't too bad, some bruises, cuts and the odd broken bone, with both Kikyou and Inu-yasha involved, their injuries could have been far worse.

"How dare you talk about my mate like that bitch?!?!?!" Inu-yasha ranted at the distracted inuyoukai.

"Shut the fuck up Inu-yasha, I have every right in the world, and you know it, even if you have forgotten Youkai laws." Kagome said as she began to rise off of her knees and turn to face the angry hanyou.

"What do you mean wench?" Inu-yasha asked, his curiosity getting the better of him this time.

"Simple, while training to take over the Western Lands, as Sesshomaru intends, I learned that any relative of one of the mates, has the right to object to the marriage, and since Sesshomaru formally adopted me as his sister, and I am his heir, I have a higher rank than you."

"I also, went with him to patrol his lands and while doing so, I became friends and allies with nearly every demon in the Western Lands, if you kill me, all of my allies and friends would come after you demanding yours and your mates blood, and I sincerely doubt you want that."

"Plus, even if the demons aren't my friends or allies, they would have to avenge me because I am their heir, they are bound to do their duty, so think carefully before you attack again, and because Rin and Shippo were adopted by me, you're are already dead as far as I am concerned you hurt the children of the heir, every demon will come after you." Kagome smirked as the information sunk into Inu-yasha's thick skull.

Kikyo, because she was a clay pot who had been brought back to life without a brain, ignored everything Kagome was saying and set her sights once again on hurting Rin and Shippo, since she couldn't hurt Kagome physically, Kikyou figured she could hurt her mentally and emotionally, which was good enough for her.

Kikyo got out an arrows, and rushed towards the children, (her bows was snapped earlier)prepared to stab one of them, fatally if possible.

Jin saw this and automatically knew that even with his or Kagome's demon speed neither of them could reach the children in time to stop Kikyo, so using his wind powers, Jin created a shield around the children preventing anything from coming in, and another shield for Kikyo holding her in midair, which would allow nothing to come out, no matter how much they struggled.

"You're right." Came from an unexpected voice.

Everyone turned to Inu-yasha, shocked to here those words come out of his mouth.

"What we did was horribly wrong, Rin and Shippo weren't involved in this in anyway whatsoever. Kikyo and I just wanted so bad to hurt you, so that Kikyo could have her soul back, but I was wrong. For what we did to your children by Youkai law, we do deserve to die, and I am sorry for everything I have done." Inu-yasha admitted.

But what shocked everybody even more than the hanyous shocking admittance that he had been wrong, was that Inu-yasha lifted his head to apologize, for the first time ever, Kagome saw that Inu-yasha was crying.

The sight of Inu-yasha crying made Kagome think that maybe what he had done had not been his choice, Kikyo had probably put him under a spell so that she could get her soul back, so in that case, so possibly, Kagome could be able to break the spell, if there was one, and set Inu-yasha free.

Unfortunately, while Jin was preoccupied with Inu-yasha, his wind barriers weakened, and Kikyo was able to break free of her cage, and leaped forward to attack the children, and succeeded in stabbing Rin in the chest before disappearing with Inu-yasha in tow, before Jin or Kagome could do anything to stop her.

As soon as the servants saw that Inu-yasha and Kikyo had gone, they ran up and took Rin and Shippo to the healers wing of the palace, and the rest of them, started to rebuild the damage that had been done to the palace during the fight.

As soon as the healers allowed it, Kagome and Jin went to go and visit Rin and Shippo, Rin in particular because of the wound she had received.

The chief healer met with Kagome and Jin outside the children's ward were they were resting.

"Milady, Milord, it is good to see you are unharmed." The healer said as he bowed to the nobles.

"It is nice to see you too Kashka, but how are they?" Kagome asked impatiently as Jin put a comforting arm around her waist, and the healer noted that she seemed to calm down greatly at his touch.

"Shippo is healing nicely from his cuts, bruises, and a broken arm and several broken ribs, although little Rin is not so lucky, her cuts, bruises and broken leg are healing quite nicely, unfortunately it is her arrow wound that will not heal, the arrow head was apparently dipped in poison, and there is no known antidote for the poison that he evil miko used, I am sorry to say."

"There is a chance that little Rin will recover on her own, but that is not likely, she will probably die within a few days." And with that Kashka once again bowed and left Kagome and Jin to say hello and watch over the children.

Kagome, when she heard the news that Rin would die, was devastated. She broke down sobbing and pounding her fists against the wall while mumbling about how it was all her fault, and how she should have been there for them.

Jin felt like his heart had broken in half when he saw Kagome crying, it was like whenever he saw her in pain he was in pain too.

Jin knelt down and gathered Kagome into his arms and comforted her until she had calmed down some, rubbing her back and murmuring nonsense, anything that would calm her down.

When Kagome finally stopped crying she looked up to see Jins face full of worry and concern for her, and then she noticed how different his eyes looked when he was worried, and all she wanted at that moment, was to make him happy.

When Jin saw her face as she looked up at him, it shattered his very soul to see how broken and lost she seemed, and as a last attempt to cheer her up him gently, carefully guided his mouth to hers.

Kagome was surprised out of her daydreaming when she felt a pair of warm lips clamp onto hers, and gasped in surprise.

Jin took this opportunity to slip his tongue into her moist mouth, savoring her sweet vanilla taste, as their tongues massaged each other.

As they were kissing, Kagome was hit with a vision that look very similar to the body of the crystallized miko, Midoriko, that was in a cave in the demon slayers village.

"My daughter to heal the child you must give her your blood." And with that the miko disappeared.

When they finally broke apart from lack of air, Jin asked her, "Lass? Are you angry with me for what I did?"

"Why should I be? I mean you have stuck by me and helped me when I needed it most, and though all of that I think I fell in love with you." Kagome replied.

"I love you too." Jin smiled adorably with one of his fangs poking out of the corner of his mouth.

"When we were kissing, I had a vision of sorts, that told me how to heal Rin, she told me if I gave Rin some of my blood she would live, but I don't know whether to do it or not." Kagome said.

"Well, love, if you don't she will die, so if you do give her your blood and it doesn't work she will die, so at least try and hope for the best." Jin answered.

"You're right." Kagome said as she grabbed his hand and they walked into the children's ward prepared to try and heal Rin.

REVIEWS ARE VERY WELCOME!!!!

PLEASE CHECK OUT SOME OF MY OTHER STORIES!!!!


	10. Chapter 10

Cursed

Disclaimer: I so not own any Inu-yasha or Yu Yu Hakusho Characters. Damn.

Thank you all of my lovely reviewers.

Inuyashagirl5

Rayoko

Chinadoll27

VB....To answer your question, Kagome uses the well to travel through time, right? Well in Spirit World, it is current time, and that is how Yusuke and Kuwabara and the rest of the gang are alive, if you need a better explanation, please e-mail me at

Kitkat

Sunstar kitsune

Jins cutie, hells angel

Kazetaka no Yume

Sessh's BabyGrl

Windkitsune-hime

ptbear

REVIEWS ARE NICE!!!!!!

At Sesshomaru's palace

As Kagome reached Rin's bed, she froze in shock at the sight of the once healthy and vibrant girl that now looked like a lifeless zombie.

Her once bright, brown hair, was now limp and greasy, her bright and happy face was now pale and gaunt, so that you could see the bones underneath her skin.

Kagome was very thankfull that the rest of Rin's body was hidden thanks to the sheets and quilt that covered the young girl from neck down.

"Gods, I wish Sesshomaru was here so that he could heal her with the Tensaiga." Kagome whispered, still in shock over seeing Rin's condition.

"Well lassie, he isn't so you will have to do your best to heal the little one." Jin said comfortingly as he wrapped his arm around her waist in a comforting gesture.

Taking a deep breath, Kagome walked forward, hesitantly, almost as if she was afraid that whatever had poisoned Rin would poison her too, if she got too close to the slumbering girl.

When she reached the side of the bed, Kagome used her sharp claws to slice open one of the veins in her wrist, and as her crimson blood began to drip from her arm onto the tiled floor, she lifted Rin's head up and gently put her wrist to Rin's mouth, and almost as an instinct, Rin latched onto Kagome's wrist and sucked for all she was worth, until suddenly a bright light erupted from the girl and Kagome was flung backwards, and would have crashed into a wall if Jin hadn't used his powers over wind to catch her.

When the light died down, a young female Inuyoukai stood where Rin had lain only moments before.

She stood at four feet high, and her once brown hair was nor a vibrant red in color, and on her forehead, was Sesshomaru's family crest, a blue crescent moon, and on her cheeks there were two strips that were a bright emerald green in color. When she opened her eyes, Kagome was shocked to see, not the brown eyes that had once been there, but vibrant green eyes, that shone with a child's innocence.

In addition to her new sharp claws, she also had a lilac tail that draped over her left shoulder and trailed on the floor.

"Rin? Are you okay?" Kagome asked once she got over her initial reaction of seeing someone she thought of as her daughter, become a demon.

"Kagome? What happened?" Came the voice of a very frightened girl.

Crying in happiness Kagome ran over to where Rin stood in shock, looking at herself in the mirror, and when Kagome wrapped her arms around her she buried her face into Kagome's chest, and cried out her frustration, and confusion until it was all gone.

"As touching as this is, how about we go and help the servants repair the damage done to the palace before Lord Sesshomaru gets back tonight, we will have enough to explain with the fact that Rin is now a demon, we shouldn't have to explain why part of his palace is now rubble too." Jin suggested as he began to head towards the door.

Kagome and Rin paled at the thought of a really pissed off Sesshomaru, which was not something that they really wanted to see, not because neither of the two female demons had a painful death wish.

After spending several hours helping the servants repair the ruins that had once been part of a palace, Kagome and Rin were relaxing in a hot spring, and Kagome was explaining what had happened to Rin before she had awoken as a demon.

"And that's when you woke up Rin. Anymore questions?" Kagome asked as she began to shampoo her hair.

"Nope, but when is Sesshomaru coming home?" Rin innocently asked.

"Not for a good while I hope Rin, I don't want to have to explain to him why your a demon, I just hope he isn't too ticked off at me and Jin for what happened."

"Why?"

"Because sweetie, he can't do anything to me, I am his sister and heir to the Western Lands, but Jin, Jin he can kill, it would be within his rights to do so, because of what happened."

"I don't want Uncle Jin to be dead!!!" Rin yelled as she rinsed off her hair.

"Nor, do I Rin, nor do I." Kagome said as a female servant entered the women's hot springs.

"Lady Kagome, Miss Rin. Lord Sesshomaru is back and he wishes to meet with you, what do I tell him?" The servant stuttered nervously.

"Tell him we will meet him in the study in an hour." Kagome said, as she inwardly cringed at the thought of having to face Sesshomaru so soon.

"As you wish Milady." And with that the servant curtsied and left the two demons to their bathing.

"Come on Rin, lets go get dressed and prepare to meet Sesshomaru."

"Okay Kagome."

A half hour later, Kagome was dressed in an emerald kimono that had silver vines embroidered all over it, with a lighter green inner kimono, and Rin had on a lilac kimono that had gold phoenixes embroidered on it, with a drak purple inner kimono.

Together they walked to Sesshomaru's study and when they reached it, Kagome hesitantly knocked on the wooden door, that had Sesshomarus crest carved into it.

"Come in."

And with that Kagome opened the door with Rin standing behind her.

REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!

CHECK OUT SOME OF MY OTHER FICS!!!!!


	11. Chapter 11

Cursed

Disclaimer: I do not own any Inu-yasha or Yu Yu Hakusho characters of objects. Damn.

Thank you all of my lovely reviewers

Dragon-miko

Tessa3...thank you for reviewing chapters 1-3 and please keep on reading and reviewing!!

Jins cutie, Hells angel

Inuyashagirl5

The voice is

Kick-butt-miko-silver-kitsune

Kagome-92-moon

Nunofyorbiz......Thank you!!! I really liked Jin's Irish accent so I did my best, it helps I am British (though I live in America) and I just listen to my grandparents and get ideas from that

I AM MOVING, AND I HAD NO ACCESS TO A COMPUTER FOR A WEEK AND A HALF SORRY!!!!

I AM MOVING, SO UPDATES WILL BE VERY SLOW UNTIL THE END OF SEPTEMBER! I SHOULD BE ABLE TO POST 3-4 CHAPPIES A WEEK, BUT SINCE ALL OF MY STUFF WILL BE BOXED IN A WEEK OR SO, I AM REALLY SORRY ABOUT THIS.

Kagome and Rin stepped into an elegantly furnished study, that had an oriental rug on the floor, the walls a beautiful white marble, and an ornately carved desk was in one corner as well as five leather chairs, one of them was occupied by Sesshomaru.

"How have you been Kagome, Rin?" Sesshomaru asked before he noticed that it was only Kagome with an unknown Inuyoukai.

"What is the meaning of this? I requested that both you and Rin come here?" Sesshomaru asked as his hand began to glow bright green and several drops of acid began to melt the floor.

"About that Sesshomaru." Kagome nervously stuttered, before Rin jumped out form behind her and latched herself onto Sesshomaru's leg, and refused to move.

"Who is this piece of filth and why does she smell so much like Rin, Sesshomaru asked as his entire body began to glow crimson from anger.

"Rin is Rin, milord!!"

In response to this Sesshomaru cocked an eyebrow in confusion.

"Rin is now an Inuyoukai Sesshomaru." Kagome said before he got the chance to kill her.

"How did this come about Kagome." Sesshomaru asked as he absentmindedly stroked Rin's head.

As Kagome explained what had happened while he had been away patrolling the western lands, Sesshomaru pondered what this new change in Rin might mean.

As Kagome finished telling her tale, Sesshomaru abruptly stood up and walked over to her, "Thank you."

"What did you just say? Are you feeling all right Sess??"

"Yes, and you solved my problem for me, because Rin was a human and the rest of her family, are demons, that posed a problem, she would die while we would barely age a few years, so I was wondering what I could do to prevent that, but you solved it for me, thank you."

"In that case, I guess you are welcome." Kagome said surprised that he wasn't going to kill her for letting harm come to what he though of as 'his daughter'.

"And I will punish you when we train tomorrow for permitting this to happen."

At hearing this Kagome inwardly winced, at normal training sessions she got cuts, bruises, and broken bones, if Sesshomaru was going to punish her too...well that wouldn't be pleasant.

When Kagome was wandering though the east wing of the palace, without warning, Jin popped out of the air and scared the shit out of Kagome.

"JIN!!! What the hell were you thinking scaring me like that? Are you trying to give me a heart attack??"

At being berated, Jins ears and horn began to droop out of shame of what he had done. At once Kagome noticed this and said, "Ohh, come here Jin."

After hugging and Kissing for several minutes, they broke apart needing to breath.

"That's an advantage to being a demon, you don't need as much air, so you can kiss for longer." Kagome said as she pulled Jin's head toward herself to begin round two.

At dinner that night, which was normally a quiet affair, Jin spoke up, "Lord Sesshomaru, is it all right if I court your sister?"

After thinking over it for a while, Sesshomaru nodded his head, "Yes, you may, thank you for asking as well, many demons wouldn't have."

"Woah, what are you two talking about?" Kagome asked with a spoonful of rice halfway to her mouth.

"You see Kagome," Sesshomaru began, "With demons, it is considered polite, to ask the head of the family of the girl you care for, if you may court her, some families do not hold to this tradition, but others do, and Jin just asked if he could court you and I said yes."

"So, I can't even see who I want to with out your permission?" Kagome asked, outraged at hearing this.

"No, I don't usually mind, if I have a problem with you seeing someone I will say so, this was just a formality I suppose." Sesshomaru answered as he continued to cut up Rin's steak for her.

"Is there anyone you would have a problem with me seeing out of curiosity?" Kagome asked as she ate her rice.

"Inu-yasha, and Kouga." Sesshomaru said as he winced, imagining baby Kogas and baby

Inu-yashas running around HIS palace.

"One more question Sess, and then I will leave you alone, tomorrow may I please go back to my time and visit my family, no doubt they are worried about me."

Seeing how he was about to say no, Kagome quickly added, "I will bring Jin along with me, both of us should be able to handle any demon that is foolish enough to attack us."

"Very well, you may go."

"YAYAYAYAYAY!!!!" Kagome yelled while doing her little 'happy dance', which scared the crap out of everyone in the room, and ran upstairs to pack a few essentials for her journey.

"You better go pack as well Jin, she will want to go bright and early, it is a three day trip to the well."

Smiling, Jin bowed to both Sesshomaru and Rin.

"I can jump REALLY high now, Lord Sesshomaru." Rin chirped.

"That's good Rin, so tomorrow we start your special training and youkai lessons." At seeing his wards pouting face, he smiled and ruffled her hair as he continued to eat and throw Jaken into the wall everytime he came too close to the western lord.

The next morning, Kagome anxiously triple checked her bags worried that she might have forgotten to pack something, when a knock on her chamber door interrupted her, and she paused to yell, "COME IN."

The door opened to reveal none other than Sesshomaru.

"What are you doing here Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked confused.

"I wanted to give you this." He said as he held out a beautiful emerald green sword, that had a jagged edge and a handle that was carved with vines.

"Thank you, its lovely, but why?" Kagome asked as she accepted the sword and the black sheath that had her personal emblem engraved into it.

"Because you are family and because I felt you should have it Kagome." Sesshomaru said as he gave her a brotherly hug.

"That is ever so touching, the lass and her brother becoming closer, isn't that right my pet?" Jin asked Rin, who was standing next to him in the doorway.

"Yay! Kagome-chan gets a pretty sword! Can Rin have one too Sess-kun??"

"When you are older."

"Are you ready to go love? Lets go see the family right?" Jin said as he gathered her bags for her.

"Yes, lets go Jin."

They walked done the hall arm in arm, happily until Jaken went running past them yelling, "Lord Sesshomaru? LORD SESSHOMARU!!!! How dare you leave me in the hospital wing, do you not care about me, your faithful vassal at all?????"

"Bloody bloke, I wish Sesshomaru would just drown him and put us out of our misery." Jin muttered as they continued walking.

"Be nice, Jin, yes he is a pain in the ass, but, your right maybe we should just kill him, when we get back though, I really want to see my family."

And with that, they walked out of the palace, towards the well.

SHOULD I HAVE SESSHOMARU GET A MATE??? IF SO WHO?????

PLEASE TELL ME IN YOUR REVIEWS


	12. Chapter 12

Cursed

Disclaimer: I do not own any Inu-yasha, Yu Yu Hakusho, or Tsubasa characters or objects. Damn.

Thank you all of my lovely reviewers

Sessh's BabyGrl

Dragon-miko

Dagorwen of Ithilion

Lady Gina of the Wind

Jim Hawking Jr. .....Interesting name, is that your real one??

Princess Jasmine

Jins cutie, hells angel

I HAVE MOVED!!!! SO NO UPDATES WILL HOPEFULLY BE MORE FEQUET, EXPECT ANOTHER CHAPTER OVER THE WEEKEND.

REVIEW

In the Forest

Kagome was skipping along the worn forest path, with Jin floating on the air a few yards behind her, wondering if she was powered by batteries or something, because it seemed that she never needed to rest, where as he really did, otherwise she might end up carrying him to the well.

"Tell me again lass, how this Bone Eaters Well works, because for the life of me I can't understand it." Jin complained when they did stop for a break.

"For the last time, it is a portal between the Sengoku Jidai, and the future, 500 years in the future to be specific, you are from that time, aren't you?"

"Aye, but I have never been to Tokyo, I was bound to Makai until a few months ago, and after the bloody dark tournament, I stayed in Hokkaido."

"All righty then, now that we're clear on that, lets keep on going we can be at the well by sundown if all goes well, and have dinner and a nice, hot shower, damn I miss showers, I mean hot springs are great and all, but I love running water, and shampoo and conditioner, AND WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT FOR?" Kagome yelled when she noticed the funny looks she was getting from Jin.

"Heh, no reason love, it is just went rather random, and that worried me, maybe it is a sign that we should camp for the night instead of marching on?" Jin tried in a valiant attempt to get her to stop for the night.

"Nope, we keep on going, we are demons, we can weeks without food or sleep, what the hell are you complaining about?"

"The fact that I want some shut eye!!"

"Too bad, when we get to the future you can eat and sleep but not before."

"Meanie."

"This is truly touching, you two fight like an old married couple." Came a voice from the trees surrounding the couple.

"Who's there, show yourself." Kagome said while drawing the sword that Sesshomaru had given to her before she had left, and prepared for any attack that might come at her.

"No, I won't tell you where I am, you must find me before I kill you both off, my master will be so pleased with me I if do kill you two lovebirds off, yes he will."

"Who is your master I wonder lad?" Jin questioned as he took a fighting stance that Sesshomaru had taught him, that would better help his defense and attack capabilities.

"Wouldn't you like to know."

"Yes, we would, otherwise why else would he have asked?" Kagome said impatiently.

"Tut, tut, patience, my little miko, I don't want to spoil this lovely game now, do you?"

"This is just bloody well ticking me off right now, show your cowardly face, or do what you came to do and leave us the hell alone, you bastard." Jin said as he concentrated his energy to finding the 'stalkers' life force.

'Found him.' Jin thought as he attacked the instant he knew the stalkers position.

Right before his attack hit, a black blur jumped from the tree he had been hiding in and landed neatly on the ground without breaking a sweat or making a sound.

"You are going to have to do far better than that to beat me, Kurogane, the best assassin my master has."

"So now we know your name, what about your masters name?" Kagome asked as she sheathed her sword and instead drew her bow and arrow, because her purifying powers could be aimed in a general direction, it didn't harm as much as a direct hit would but it would make him unconscious so that they could kill him later.

"My old master was Tomoyo, but she banished me for killing mindlessly, but my new master allows me to kill whenever I wish, he even encourages me to kill and destroy others."

Kagome growled in anger because the sorry little twit of a man standing in front of her, was not answering her question, which just pissed her off, which in turn made her shoot a purifying arrow in Kurogane's direction, which thankfully, Jin was nowhere near.

When the purple flash of light from her sacred arrow faded, Kagome gasped and stumbled backwards in shock, Kurogane was still standing, conscious, the only difference was now his sword had been drawn.

"I bet you are wondering how come you sacred arrow didn't work, right? Well for one, I am human, and miko powers only work on demons, and two, my sword Ginryu, protects me from all spiritual attacks, nice isn't it?" He said mocking her.

"Why are you telling me all this? Just shut the hell UP!!" Kagome said while throwing her bow to the side and drawing her sword preparing to attack the sorry bastard who dared to mock her, the heir to the Western Lands.

The only reaction his body had after her attack, which would have normally brought down most demons, all Kurogane received was a shallow cut on his left cheek, and a slash on his right thigh.

Kagome was amazed at this man, who was seemingly invincible, but that was impossible, right?

REVIEWS PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!


	13. Chapter 13

Cursed

Disclaimer: I don't own any Inu-yasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. Other people do. Damn.

Thank you all of my lovely reviewers

Slugger1

Ptbear... Botan huh? Interesting thought

Dragon-miko

Blah, Blah, Blah......Yes, I know I do read Tsubasa, but I liked the way it sounded so there.

Dagrwen of Ithilion

Inuyashagirl5

THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL OF YOUR PATIENCE WITH ME!!!!!

In the Forest

Jin was getting pissed just watching Kurogane dance around Kagome's attacks making her look like a fool.

"Are you too chicken to try attacking us??" Jin shouted out in anger.

"No, your pathetic little attempts to harm me, are quite amusing, and I like to watch to try to struggle like this."

"YOU BASTARD!!!"

At hearing this outraged yell, both men turned around to face Kagome, who was glowing an odd emerald/green color and was visibly shaking with rage.

"You Bastard, you stand around there, insulting us, not even attacking us, and you call us chickens, at least we are trying to fight, unlike you, the worthless assassin."

After being insulted so thoroughly, Kurogane was glowing a fiery red from anger and was shifting into an attacking stance, preparing to strike the little bitch who had dared to call him a chicken.

"Attack of the Dragons!!"

Both Kagome and Jin screamed and ran, for with that lovely little attack, Kurogane had managed to produce five enormous dragons, and the couple had no way of knowing if they were illusions or real dragons that would burn them alive.

Kagome readied an arrow while she ran and turned around and shot in the general area of the dragons determined to find out if the dragons were illusions or not.

To her surprise, when the light from her purifying arrows touched them, the dragons screamed and disappeared, being completely purified form the land.

"YOU CAN MAKE DEMONS FROM YOUR SWORD?!?!?!?" Jin yelled as he swept back down to earth, leaving his refuge in the sky, where he had been hiding.

"Of course I can you fool, what do you think I just did? Create puppet dragons, honestly." Kurogane sighed and rubbed his head, as if trying to get rid of a headache.

Kagome was trying not to laugh too hard at Kurogane, he was being fooled far too easily by Jin. For while she was running from the dragons, she had telepathically told Jin to distract Kurogane, which he was doing like a pro. She really need the distraction to dispose of the irritating assassin some nitwit had sent after them.

While Kurogane was making fun of Jin, Kagome took the opportunity to run him through from behind.

"DAMN YOU, YOU BITCH!!! HOW COULD YOU KILL ME, KUROGANE??!?!" And with that, he sunk to the ground dead, from blood loss.

"Well, I do wish you hadn't killed him love, I really would have liked to know who had sent him to kill us." Jin said as he examined the corpse.

"I would have liked to question him too, but I didn't want to take the risk that he would escape and try to attack us another day, or travel to the future using the well and reek havoc there, it was far easier to just kill him now." Kagome said as she unstrung her bow, collected her arrows, and cleaned her blade of Kurogane's blood.

"And now that this is taken care of, can we please go to the well? I would like a few winks of sleep, but you said not until we get to your time so.. lets get going." Jin said as he floated by Kagome's head.

"You're right, come on, we should be in my time in about two hours."

In the Future

They arrived in Kagome's time on the other side of the well, and walked into the house, without any problems. Kagome was bracing herself for the screaming she knew would follow their arrival.

Jin, on the other hand was immediately bombarded by Souta, who decided to yell his questions.

"Who are you?? Huh huh huh?? Why do you have pointy ears? And a horn on your head?? ARE YOU A UNICORN?? Are you from the past??"

"Souta!", Kagome yelled as she pried him off of Jin's horn before the irritated wind master did anything permanent to Souta.

"Well laddy-boy, name's Jin, I'm your sister's boyfriend, and in the future, LEAVE MY HORN THE HELL ALONE!!" Jin screamed at the now cowering child.

By this time, Mrs. Higurashi had entered the room, thanks to Souta's screaming about the unicorn that was going to kill him.

"For shame! Leave the poor boy alone!" She said as she smacked Jin over the head with a frying pan.

"Bloody hell woman, what was that for? I was only trying to get to stop yanking my horn before it came out." Jin explained while Souta took the opportunity to sneak behind Kagome.

"Ahh, sorry about that then, and who is the young demon behind you ?"

"Mom, its me, Kagome. Sesshomaru lifted the concealing spell that you placed on me. This is my true form, and I am now his sister, and the heir to the western lands."

"Is that why you came back here to tell me this."

"Yes, I thought you might be worried about me since I hadn't come back in some time, and I wanted to introduce my boyfriend to you, Jin." Kagome said nervously, shifting from side to side, awaiting her mothers reaction to the news.

Mrs. Higurashi promptly turned white and fainted, as soon as she heard the word boyfriend.

"Oh, dear, I was afraid this would happen." Kagome said as she carried her mother to her bed, and sent Souta to fetch the smelling salts.

"You were??" Jin asked her as soon as her brother had left the room.

"Yes, I was afraid she would either faint, or throw a big party, wither one didn't really appeal to me."

Jin just laughed at his love, and her family, while Souta ran back into the room, and shoved something under Mrs. Higurashi's nose.

After getting a whiff of whatever was under her nose, Mrs. Higurashi screamed and ran out of the room.

"Souta, what did you give her? Smelling salts shouldn't have had that kind of effect on her." Kagome asked.

"Well, I couldn't find them so I figured that my dirty socks would do the trick, and they did!!"

Both Kagome and Jin grimaced and burst out laughing when they heard what he had done, and prepared themselves for the task of finding Mrs. Higurashi, and hoping she was more accepting of their relationship.

I NEED IDEAS, SO TELL ME IN YOUR REVIEWS!!!

SHOULD SESSHOMARU GET A MATE??

IF SO WHO???

REVIEW!!!!!!


	14. Chapter 14

Cursed

Disclaimer: I do not own any Inu-yasha or Yu Yu Hakusho Characters. Damn.

Thank you all of my lovely reviewers!!!!

Baiko the Hermatrodite...single??

Sessh's BabyGrl..Kagura??

Dagorwen of Ithilion

Funny Chich....Melody?? Who is that?? Is that you??

Kiwiscentedreams.. I love your name , I love how kiwis smell!!

Egyptian Priestess Jasmine..OC

Dragon-Miko..Botan

InuyashaJunky

Okay, I have asked you who you think Sesshomaru should be paired with, and these are the results so far:

Nobody: 1

Kagura: 3

Botan: 2

Melody: 1

OC: 2

VOTE PEOPLE!!!!!! CAUSE I DON'T REALLY LIKE KAGURA, BUT IF YOU GUYS VOTE FOR HER....

SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE, I HAD A MELTDOWN, AND WELL, IT WASN'T VERY PRETTY, BUT I'M OKAY NOW!!

In the future

Mrs. Higurashi woke up to a pounding headache, and the funniest thought that her baby girl had a boyfriend.

She laughed quietly to herself, and walked out of her bedroom, and into the living room, where she found her daughter sitting on a demon's lap, and kissing him like there was no tomorrow.

Kagome's POV/flashback

After Jin and I put mom in her room, he tugged me towards the sofa, where he put me in his lap, and began kissing me. His warm lips eagerly met with my own, and then his tongue slipped into my mouth and he began to caress my tongue, as he explored my mouth.

Of course Mom had to come in at this time to find us.

General POV

"KAGOME HIGURASHI!! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING KISSING A BOY IN THE LIVING ROOM?"

"Umm, mom? Don't you remember when I told you that Jin is my boyfriend? And then you fainted from shock?"

"Ohh yes, now I remember, that reminds me, I have to throw you a party."

"WHY??"  
  
"For your wedding, of course."

"WHAT!!"

"Your wedding, are you deaf? I should hope not, you are a youkai after all." She said while going off into a daydream of her grandchildren.

"Mom," Kagome said, snapping her out of her happy dreams, "About me being a youkai, Sesshomaru said he asked you for permission to make me his heir, and to turn me into a demon, and you told him I was not your daughter, could you explain it please?"

Ms. Higurashi suddenly became very quiet and sat on a sofa on the opposite side of the room, motioning for Kagome and Jin to sit down too.

"It started years ago, my husband and I hadn't had any children after being married for nearly five years, and we had given up hope of ever having a child, and one evening when we came back to the shrine after going out to dinner, there you were, on our doorstep, a little angel."

"There was a note, explaining that you were a demon, and since we lived in a shrine we would be more opened minded about you, they also said that they were unable to keep you, and that we had to do anything in our power to protect you. It also mentioned that you had a concealing spell placed on you to hide your demonic looks."

"It told us your name was Kagome, and we kept you and loved you as if you were our own child, although, I don't understand why the note told us to protect you at all costs. A few years after that, I had Souta, and then your father died."

By this time Kagome was heartbroken at hearing how she had come to stay with who she had thought to be her parents, and to see her 'mother', always so strong, crying like a baby.

"I know why you were told to protect me mom, and yes, I still think of you as my mom, so nothing will change. I am part of an ancient prophesy, as is Jin, that is fated to save the world from an evil far greater than Naraku."

"WHY!!! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO ALWAYS RISK YOUR LIFE LIKE THIS?!?!?" Ms. Higurashi cried as she had a meltdown, and started screaming and crying.

"Because I was born to do this mom, the gods predicted it, and so it shall be."

"But why you? Couldn't someone else have to be cursed?"

"I used to think the same thing too, but, I am happy with things as they are now, and mom, I promise you, I will not let myself get killed."

Meanwhile, during all of this, Jin had been sitting in a nearby armchair in shock. That so much had happened to Kagome, that she now had to deal with another set of problems, apart from saving to world, it hurt him. The fact that he couldn't help her though any of this hurt him too. He wanted to be the one to help her learn who she was, but maybe all he could do is comfort her, but that will have to be enough, he thought as he walked over to the crying women, and hugged them both.


	15. Chapter 15

Cursed

Disclaimer: I do not own any Inu-yasha or Yu Yu Hakusho characters or items. Damn.

Thank you all my lovely reviewers!!

Jins cutie, Hells angel

Shadow Dragonbaby

Youko's Vixen

Dragon-miko

Hakkai-my-youkai

Egyptian Princess Jasmine

VOTE FOR WHO SESSHOMARU SHOULD BE PAIRED WITH!!!

RESULTS SO FAR ARE...

Kagura: 5

OC: 3

Botan: 2

Melody: 1

Nobody: 1

Shizuru: 1

I LIKE THE IDEA OF SHIZURU, BUT VOTE PEOPLE!!!!

I am really sorry for the slow update, the car broke down I had an accident and I have this enormous tie-dye bruise on my stomach that hurts like hell, (even my mom who watches surgeries, was shocked when she saw what I had done to myself), I should really be practicing my violin for Mondays concert but ohh well.

At the House

"JIN??" Kagome yelled bright and early the next morning.

"Yes? What is it Kags?"

"We are going shopping!"

As soon as he heard those words Jin started to pray to every demon god he could think of, that she wasn't going to drag him out to the mall, anything but the mall.

"Ohh, by the way, we are going to Tokyo Mall, so hide your demon features."

The only words that ran though Jin's head when he heard those words were, 'Shit what the hell did I do in order to deserve this torture Kami??"

An hour later Jin and Kagome had arrived at Tokyo Mall, courtesy of Ms. Higurashi lending Kagome her car keys.

Even though he hated malls more than anything Jin had to say it was an impressive place, although not as impressive as Kagome, he thought as he snuck a glance at her an had to resist the urge to drool over her outfit.

She was dressed to kill in pair of tight jeans that somehow managed to hide her sword that Sesshomaru had given her, but still showed off her beautiful legs and ass. She was also wearing a skin tight T-shirt that made every man who walked past them stare.

While Jin was thinking perverted thoughts about Kagome, Her thoughts weren't exactly pure either. She was more focused on how great Jin looked in a pair of skin tight, black leather pants, and white wife beater that showed off his sculpted abs.

While the two love birds were thinking of each other, and not paying attention to their surroundings, they ended up walking into someone.

When both parties got up from the floor, everybody was shocked to see who they had bumped into.

Yusuke could only gape like a fish out of water when he saw Kagome and remembered what she had done to him last time they had met, while Hiei and Kurama were trying not to laugh when they saw the lightbulb go on over Yusuke's head.

As for Kagome and Jin they both smirked as they remember the Spirit Detectives of Koenma's, and what happened to their leader the last time they encountered each other.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Yusuke shouted while hiding behind Kurama, the thoughts of being trapped in a bubble again dancing in his head.

"Shopping, that is why we are in a mall, you jackass." Kagome said as she wrapped an arm around Jins waist, which didn't go unnoticed by the sprit detectives.

"Aww, maybe we should leave the two lovebirds alone, so they can make out." Yusuke chanted as he did a little dance around the two, now pissed off demons.

And five seconds later, was rewarded with a free trip to the wall, face first, courtesy of Kagome and Jin's fists.

"Bastards." Was the only reply from the spalt on the wall.

"Anyway, Kurama, what brings you here?" Kagome asked as she fixed her hair.

"Shopping for some new clothes and then later we were going to find you."

"Why, did Koenma find something?" Jin asked.

"Actually yes." Hiei said while rolling his eyes.

"He thinks he found the Kami who predicted that the two of you would meet and save the world, so he wants you to meet her, and find out more." Kurama said, taking over.

"So why didn't he talk to her, and tell us what he found out?" Kagome asked.

"Because for some strange reason the Kami will only talk to the two of you, so we were sent to fetch you."

"All right then, we'll go, but first we seriously have to do some shopping." Kagome said, while dragging the spalt, Kurama, Hiei, and Jin around the entire mall for three hours.

When Kagome said they were finally done, the guys sighed with relief, each of them weighed down with ten shopping bags, per arm.

"Finally the wicked witch of the west is done her shopping, now can we please go see Koenma and get this over with so I can go home and sleep?" Yusuke asked.

"Sure, Kurama how are we going to get to Spirit World?"

"I will contact Botan using the communicator, and she will open a portal there."

Five minutes later they were all sitting in Koenma's office drinking tea and eating cookies, much to Yusuke's disgust.

"Why the hell aren't they talking with the Kami already, so I can go home and be with kieko???" Yusuke yelled as he punched Kuwabara for the seventh time.

"Keiko?" Kagome whispered to Jin.

"His girlfriend, surprisingly enough she really loves him, and would defend him until her dying day, she really is a nice lass, though."

Kagome merely nodded in understanding, and continued to eat the cookies that Botan and Kurama passed to her, while ignoring the stares she was getting from everyone else.

"What??" She finally yelled.

"Lady Kagome," Koenma began very carefully not wanting to upset the lord of the western lands or his heir, "You have eaten twelve dozen cookies, and now we are out, would you like something else to eat?"

When she heard how much she had eaten, Kagome was shocked, "Really? I only ate that much??"

Everyone around her sweatdropped when they heard this.

"Usually I eat four or five times that amount for snack." Seeing the shocked looks she was getting she decided to explain.

"Since my demon form was concealed and I am still learning how to use it, I need a lot of energy, so I have to eat a lot of food, but when I get used to this body I will only have to eat once a month or so, like most demons."

Luckily, at that moment ogre came in and bowed to everyone in the room, while handing Koenma a manila folder, and running out of the room.

"What is it toddler?" Yusuke asked as he put his feet on the coffee table.

"It seems that Kami, is ready to see the two of you now."

"What, you said Kami, don't you mean one particular Kami or..." Jin let this part of his sentence hang.

"No, I mean the ruler of the Kami's, not one of the minor ones, we are now dealing with the bid kids." Koenma said as he gave them a map and proceeded to shoo the couple out of his office, while telling Yusuke and the others that they could now go home.

Meanwhile Kagome and Jin were walking down a well lit corridor, until they came upon the door that had been highlighted on their map, and knocked, and proceeded to walk into, once an eerie voice had acknowledged them.

WHO SHOULD SESSHOMARU BE PAIRED WITH??

TELL ME IN YOUR REVIEW!!!!


	16. Chapter 16

Cursed

Disclaimer: I do not own any Inu-yasha or Yu Yu Hakusho characters. Damn.

Thank you all of my lovely reviewers!!

Dragon-miko

Shadow Dragonbaby

Yunashiri

Egyptian Princess Jasmine

Anonymous

InuyashaJunky

Cheeza-13

Cherry-sama

Inuyashagirl15

I ASKED YOU WHO SESSHOMARU SHOULD BE PAIRED WITH AND THESE ARE THE RESULTS:

Nobody: 3

Kagura: 10

Botan: 3

Melody: 1

OC: 5

Shizuru: 20

At Koenma's castle.

After walking into the Kami's room, Kagome and Jin nearly fainted in shock, instead of being painted in blacks and grays like they had expected, the entire room was painted in hot pink, and all of the furniture, and accessories, were a shade of pink or white.

All in all, it looked like a barbie doll lived here.

"Ohh, hello, you two must be the couple that Koenma told me to expect, I must say, however, that you made me wait a very long time, I don't like waiting!"

The couple turned to where the voice had come from only to see a life-sized barbie doll.

She had long wavy blonde hair, and was wearing a pink strapless dress, and matching high heels.

"What are you staring at?" The Kami snapped impatiently.

"Sorry, its just we have never met a Kami before and we were very nervous, that's all." Kagome said hopefully saving hers and Jin's asses.

"Ohh, that's all right then, I suppose, you may call me Barbie for the time being however, darlings."

Kagome and Jin looked at each other, this was just getting too odd for their tastes.

"Now sit down, I presume you are here about the prophesy I made thousands of years ago, correct?"

"Yes, Barbie, we are, we were hoping you could elaborate your prophesy a bit for us." Kagome hesitantly asked.

"Well now, since you were so nice as to come and see me, I guess I can answer your question. After all, it does get rather boring just sitting around here redecorating every millennium."

At hearing this Kagome and Jin stared at the Kami in shock.

"You mean to say that this place hasn't always looked as if a plague of pink has attacked it? Jin asked as Kagome sweatdropped at his bluntness.

"No, no, of course not dear, ugh, that would be so gross, and outdated." Barbie said while waving about her hot pink, manicured nails in the air.

After hearing this, BOTH Jin and Kagome sweatdropped at Barbie's naiveté and stupidity, it was if she was a cheerleader, for heaven s sake not a Kami!!

"Anyway, we came here to seek more knowledge about the prophesy you had about us centuries ago, you see we want to know more about the evil we must defeat, one viler than Naraku."

While Jin said all of this, Barbie was re-painting her nails to an even brighter shad e of pink until she heard Jin say, 'the one viler than Naraku.'

" I knew it would only be a matter of time before this prophesy came back to bite me in the ass, but I never expected it to be so soon."

Kagome suddenly grasped Jin's hand, in preparation for the bad news she knew would come next from the Kami's mouth.

"You see when I had the prophesy, I had no idea of the place Earth would later become, some now say that air pollution is the greatest evil, but they have never lived through what have, what some of the other Kami's have lived though."

Here Barbie gave a shudder as if someone was walking over her grave, as if reliving her painful past.

"The person, you must later fight is known as Dornkirk (I don't own him, the person that created Escaflowne does!!)"

"Whereas Naraku just wants the Shikon Jewel to become a full demon and rule over others, Dornkirk want to entirely destroy the planet."

"As a child, he was hated by his father, all he ever wanted was to be loved, but his father hated him because after he adopted Dornkirk, he discovered that he was a demon, and that fact tore him apart."

Kagome and Jin sat in shock after hearing what Dornkirk had gone through as a child.

Kagome was thinking of how no child should have to go through that type of hatred at such a young age, and promised herself that if she ever had children, she would love them no matter what.

"That is the evil that you must defeat, a mistreated child out to destroy the world, because of the miserable childhood that he had to go through."

For a few minutes there was total silence in the room as Jin and Kagome absorbed all that the Kami had just told them.

"Thank you for that information, it really does help us, if we know what we are up against, in the final battle after Naraku."

"You're more than welcome, anything for my visitors, now is there anything else you have a question about?" Barbie asked as she painted her nails for the third time.

Kagome smirked as she said, "Actually yes, there is something else, I would like to ask. Is there anyway to make Jaken any less ugly because right now he looks like a walking pus ball."

While Jin burst out in laughter, the Kami smirked, "Yes there is, you could have a spell cast over him, or you could use the Shikon no Tama to turn him into a different type of demon, which is a massive waste of a good wish if you ask me."

"Or you could kill him, bury him, and hope like hell he doesn't come back to life or get reincarnated."

Their laughter startled everyone in the castle, including Koenma who thought that perhaps they were all going insane, and then started to panic when thoughts of a pissed off Taiyoukai rampaged his castle asking what the hell had happened to his heir while she had been here.

WHO SHOULD SESSHOMARU BE PAIRED WITH??

TELL ME IN YOUR REVIEWS!!!!!


	17. Chapter 17

Cursed

Disclaimer: I do not own any Inu-yasha or Yu Yu Hakusho characters or items. Damn.

Thank you all of my lovely reviewers!!!

Youko's Vixen

Penguins

Tigermage

InuyashaJunky

TamiaEternity

Jim Hawking Jr........Okay, now I feel really dumb, I used to watch that show all the time, and every time they repeated it, I always missed the last 3 episodes

White Dragon Priestezz

DevilKitsune

Jin&kagome fan

I ASKED YOU WHO SESSHOMARU SHOULD BE PAIRED WITH AND THIS CHAPTER IS THE LAST CHANCE TO VOTE!!!!

Nobody : 3

Kagura : 11

Botan : 3

Melody : 1

OC : 7

Shizuru : 24

SHIZURU IS WINNING, AND THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER TO VOTE!!!

AN: I am really sorry about the long wait, I have depression, and it has not been going too well for me as of late, but my doctor changed my medication, and hopefully I will be all better.

After Kagome and Jin had finally gotten back to the Feudal Era, none other than Lord Sesshomaru was there, waiting for her, as well as Rin, Shippo, and unfortunately Jaken.

"Finally, I thought something had happened to you." Was the only response that they got out of the Western Lord.

"Thanks for your loving concern about us fluff-man." Kagome said while hugging Rin.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME!?!?!?!"

"Fluff-man"

"Jaken and Jin were pissing their pants about now, it wasn't everyday that you saw the LORD of the Western Lands lose his temper.

Kagome just smirked at his reaction before reminding him, "Tsk, tsk, tsk, you can't kill me, now fluff-man."

"And why ever not?"

"Because otherwise Inu-yasha is the heir to the Western Lands, and I think you would rather kill yourself than let THAT happen."

Sesshomaru sighed, as much as he hated to admit it, Kagome was right, he would never allow his half-brother the Western Lands.

"Let us go back to the palace." Was all that anyone got out of the defeated lord.

Jin could hardly believe what he had just seen, his love, had beaten LORD SESSHOMARU!!! Granted with blackmail of sorts, but none the less, to have beaten the person you were the successor for, that was an impressive feat, even for her.

When they arrived back at the palace and after a round of baths for everyone, a servant was sent to fetch Lady Kagome, and bring her to the Lord's study as well, and to bring Lord Jin as well.

"Now, there is a matter that we must discuss, it can't be put off any longer."

"What are you talking about?" Kagome asked while fidgeting in the beautiful silk chair that she had sat upon.

"The fact that when you receive the Western Lands as your own, that you must have a mate, and preferably have a pup."

After being given a minute or two to process this information, both Kagome and Jin, jumped up from their seats, screamed at him so loudly that her couldn't understand a word of it, and fainted.

'Well', Sesshomaru thought as he exited his study as quickly as he could, 'at least they haven't killed me yet.'

An hour later, Kagome woke up with a pounding headache that she couldn't have wished on even Inu-yasha at that moment.

"What is it?" Jin said, having apparently woken up beside her.

"I don't know, Sesshomaru called us both to his study, and then I guess, we passed out."

Suddenly the knowledge of why the two demons had passed out was remembered, and for miles around all you could hear were threats and curses all directed the Sesshomaru.

"What if he wont let me marry you, Jin?" Kagome said as she cried softly in his arms, as he rubbed his hands in circles on her back, in an effort to comfort her.

"I don't know love, you can always refuse to take over his lands love," Jin said while trying to comfort the demon that he held in his arms, because whenever she was in pain, it hurt him too, to see the one he loved with all his heart, hurt or upset, and there was nothing he could do about it.

"NO! I can't do that!" Kagome cried out.

"And why not lass?"

"Because then Inu-yasha would rule the lands, and I will not let than happen, if worst comes to worst you could become my lover or something, but I will NOT allow these lands to become that filthy half-breeds."

"Good job." Came a voice from that shadows.

"Get your ass out here Sesshomaru where I can see it." Kagome yelled angrily once she realized who the voice belonged to.

"Language, my dear sister, you can't swear like that once you are the Lady of the Western Lands, now, can you?"

"You bastard! You know the hell you would inflict on us, but you said all that shit about me needing a mate and a pup, and implying that it had to be and Inu-youkai."

It was here that Sesshomaru interrupted her little fit, "Now, I did nothing of the sort, you simply assumed that was what I had meant."

"No, you directly implied that I needed a mate that was the same breed of youkai as me!"

While the two were fighting, Jin was floating up in the air, extremely relieved that there was a chance that he and his Kagome could be together and have children, lots and lots of happy children, and of course, let's not forget all the fun in making said children either.

After a while Kagome just gave up seeing that she had no proof against the egotistical demon lord, and then noticed that her love was asleep in the air, son of course she motioned to Sesshomaru to be silent and then using her miko powers to deposit Jin right into a lake.

A very cold lake, with perverted fish that liked to cop a feel with the hand that they were born with, which just scared the hell out of Kagome.

"AAAAHHHH!!!! What the hell just happened ta me?? I was happily dozing then all of a sudden I wake up cold and ughhh, the nasty fish keep grabbing me."

It was at this time when Jin noticed Kagome on the ground laughing her head off, at his obvious discomfort, and decided not to get even with her for once, after all today was the day that they learned that marriage was not forbidden to them. And with that thought Jin was just content to tackle his love and then captured her lips in a searing kiss.

Kagome gasped in shock at the feel of Jin's tongue enter her mouth, before she eagerly welcomed it, and they began to make-out in the middle of Lord Sesshomaru's lawn much to his disgust.

Please Review!!!


End file.
